


Back to the Start

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Animated GIFs, Half Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: A Jalec time travel AU in the form of a gif + 50 words... :)





	Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingoriginal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoriginal/gifts).



> For dnteverdoubtme (kingoriginal), who wanted season 2 Jace to meet season 1 Alec. <3

  
_Oh, let’s go back to the start._  
\- Coldplay, The Scientist

“I know I shouldn’t meddle with the past, but Alec, I need you to know - I love you, I’m _in love_ with you.” Jace paused, heart in his throat, remembering the time he’d left behind, the chances he’d missed. “Please tell me that I’m not too late, not _again_.”


End file.
